Lost Without Her Angel
by fangirl4949
Summary: Christine cannot go on any longer without her Angel of Music. She calls for him, desperate for him to take her away from her grief and sorrow. She does not care where they go, all she knows is she cannot survive any longer without him.


**I do not own any of the characters in this story, the only thing that is my own is the plot. I hope you enjoy it, please review!**

* * *

Christine laid on top of her bed after a long day working at the opera house in preparation for the premiere of the new opera they were performing next week. She sighed lightly raising her hands to cover her face as she gently closed her eyes, filled with exhaustion. She couldn't help but let her thoughts slip to her Angel, the being that occupied her mind during almost every waking moment.

He always seemed so inviting to her, always wanted what was best for her and helping her when she needed him. She could never understand why others were terrified of his presence, why they shivered and hid at the mere mention of him. She could only assume that they had never met him, because if they had they would truly see what she herself sees, a saviour guiding her towards the light. She herself had not seen him for weeks, each day dragging on longer and longer making her more desperate to reconcile with him, to be with him once more. Every time she was with him all her troubles and problems melted away, she forgot everything but him and his beautiful music.

Maybe tonight would be her lucky night however; maybe he would come to her. Every night before she succumbed to sleep, she would stand tall at the end of her bed; watching herself in her full-length mirror and sing one of the sweet arias he so thoughtfully wrote for her. She would think of nothing but him, calling for him so desperately in her thoughts, begging him to come for her once more.

And so, she laid her arms back down on either side of her body and pushed herself up and off her bed. She checked herself over slowly, she had to be presentable for her Angel, nothing but the best would satisfy him. She made her way to the end of her bed, anticipation and hope slowly building up inside of her causing her adrenaline to start to race. She could only have faith that tonight he would come to her, lest she be racked with the sorrow of disappointment for yet another night, finding tears dried on her cheeks the next morning after a fitful night's sleep, as had become common practice for the past couple of weeks.

Christine cleared her throat, took a couple of deep slow breaths in preparation to sing and to calm her nerves, and then she opened her mouth and began to sing one of her favourite French arias he had written especially for her. The melody delicately rose and fell, stretching her voice to the top of its range for the crescendo of the piece. Watching herself in her mirror, she kept her strong gait and firm footing, kept an eye on her posture and reminded herself to keep her head raised to help her voice reach further through the walls, hoping it would travel far enough for him to hear her, wherever he may be.

He still has not come. She began to panic as the piece was nearing its end and there was still no sight of him. In her desperation she stretched he vocal chords further, almost hurting her own voice, doing anything she could think of to try and get him to come to her. The piece ended on a loud, high note to finish and she held it as long as she could as a last ditch effort. But as she ran out of breath and let the note go, her face dropped and tears quickly built up in her eyes, they steadily began to fall down her face. He had not come. Another night gone without seeing him. The separation was becoming too much for her, sending her towards a pit of loneliness and desolation, one which she would never be able to free herself from. She needed him as much as she needed air to breathe. She collapsed onto her knees on the floor wrapping her arms tightly around herself as she cried harder.

Suddenly she whipped her head up to look at her reflection once more, so fast she nearly hurt herself. She could hear something in her room, a whisper so quiet she had to strain to hear it clearly.

" _Christine"_

It was him! She was sure of it. Elation rose up inside of her, creating a wide smile upon her face. He spoke her name over and over again, his voice rising, becoming louder with each passing breath. She could not distinguish where his voice was coming from; only that it was steadily coming closer and closer towards her. She could not believe it, she had been waiting for this moment for so long and now it had finally arrived. Once more he was coming for her, to take her away from all her sorrow and grief.

" _Christine, Christine."_

He now turned her name into a beautiful melody of his own making. She closed her eyes and allowed his enrapturing voice to surround her and steal her thoughts away. The more he sang and the closer he got, the less aware Christine became, falling so easily under his power. She found herself standing, unable to remember how she became upright but also no longer caring as all of her mind was consumed by him. He appeared before her, singing directly towards her and had his hand stretched out, inviting her to join him where no others would ever find her. She craved him so much, she eagerly stretched out her own hand placing it in his and allowing him to tighten his grip.

Her Angel turned his back on her and started slowly walking towards the dark tunnel she had not noticed before, pulling her willing body with him into the encompassing darkness and away from her room. She lost all thought at that point, allowing herself to succumb to his will and losing her own in the process.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I am not sure where I want this story to go so if you have any suggestions please feel free to share or just let me know what you thought.**


End file.
